heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slick Chick
The Slick Chick is a "Looney Tunes" cartoon animated short starring Foghorn Leghorn. Released July 21, 1962, the cartoon is directed by Robert McKimson. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc. Plot Widow Hen asks curmudgeon old rooster Mr. Cackle to watch her young son, Junior, while she goes out. Mr. Cackle refuses, claiming Junior is destructive, disrespectful and incorrigible; in fact, the old geezer says Junior "makes Dennis the Menace look like an angel." Foghorn Leghorn overhears the proceedings and - hoping to silence Mr. Cackle and prove a point that "ain't no such thing as a bad boy" - volunteers to watch Junior, who snickers : "Oooh, he don't know me vewy well, do he?" (The catchphrase borrowed from the radio character Mean Widdle Kid in radio shows starring Red Skelton. In fact, the character Junior in this cartoon is nearly completely modelled from this radio character). Foggy thought he will go really well with Junior, but Junior snickers,"Five will get he ten!" before putting a needle on his bottom. Mr. Cackle laughs loud. Foggy says angrily,"What'd you laughing at, yer old goat? The boy was just being playful." Junior snickers and says,"Who he tink he kiddin'!" Foggy took the boy to play, while Mr. Cackle laughs and says, "Lotsa luck, Foggy. You're gonna need it!" Foggy first takes Junior to a box full of toys, and tells Junior to play with them. Junior was disappointed to find no toys that he likes ("just a box full of widdle kids' stuff'!"). He decides to find something that a "destwuctive widdle kid" like him could play with. First, upon finding a cement mixer in the barn, Junior decides to call a false alarm, which leads to Foggy landing in the cement mixer; he comes out posed as Rodin's "The Thinker" statue. Junior then said, "I'm not weawwy a scuwptor. It's just me mean widdle hobby!" Foggy recovers and threatens to report Junior's misbehavior to Widow Hen, but Junior counters by warning that he'll tell his mother that Foggy is still betting on the horses. Foggy tries to laugh this off, and does - but not after he briefly mimicks watching a horse race. The windup gag involves Junior wandering from the farm while Foggy is taking a nap, and going into a secret shed to find a balloon. Junior ties the harness around Foggy and puts the rooster into orbit. Eventually, Foggy awakens and panics when he realizes he is flying high above the farm. When he demands that Junior help get him down, Junior says,"Yer know, it's kind wevoltin' to see a wooster turn chicken. But, if he want down, I get he down." Then he sends a dart to puncture the balloon. Foggy falls to the earth, and Junior gives him a landing pad ... first, a spring, which springs Foggy back into the air, which makes Junior decide to use something softer (in the form of a landmine). After an off screen explosion, Junior remarks, "Now why do you suppose he bwow it up!" Once Foggy regains his senses (with feathers all blown up, and blue boxer shorts on his pink skin), his mind is made up about Junior: "I still say he ain't a bad boy. He's the worst. Worst, that is. Pew!" Music *Althrough this cartoon is a Merrie Melodies short, it uses the Looney Tunes closing theme. Censorship *On ABC, the part where Junior places a landmine on the ground for Fogghorn Legghorn to fall on is cut http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/ltcutss.html. Succession References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * Category:1962 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1962 Animated Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts